Talk:Rob Lucci
Help While I generally accept we should keep the Galley-le and CP9 Lucci apart, it creates a problem. You simply can't remeber the way this page was set out so I've had to reorgainsed it. The Abilities bit was in his CP9 part halfway down it, his history was a mess and he had personnelity refs just all over the place! But now due to shambles I'm asking for help...I'm not sure if I've done this right, can someone go over this page and check everything is in order? One-Winged Hawk 22:43, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Flaming shigan How did Lucci create a flame for that projectile shigan? :I think he used his superhuman strength to heat up his claw, just like Kumadori did with his staff. Yatanogarasu 04:38, December 19 2008 trivia lucci is probably inspired by harvey keitels character in taxi driver sport, take a look: sport Scars Anyone else notice his scars look like the world government symbol? Just throwin that out there. They're supposed to, it's meant to be symbolic, actuaully that brings up the point, wasn't there a whole section on his appearance? --Kingluffy1 21:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :No, Onepiecerules added the Appearance heading without putting anything into the new section. Can someone please do something about that? Preferably add to it? ::Kaizoku-Hime 22:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) "Black and Red" Hat? While people may have different interpretations of colors, I have a hard time understanding how the brown/sepia of his hat is being called red. I've looked at examples of his hat in the anime, in official artwork from the manga, and on my official P.O.P. figurines/gashapon toys, and they're all brown to me. At most, it could be called sepia. Can anyone explain why his hat is labeled as "black and red"? Thanks (: -Sephirona 00:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Lucci and franky's blueprints, Where does It state that lucci displays shock at knowing franky had the blueprints the entire time? As I recall he figured it out himself. He figured out where the fake blueprints were, but that was a ruse Iceberg conjured up. Franky was hiding the authentic blueprints within his own body, which he revealed (and then burned) in front of the whole of CP9 on top of the Tower of Justice. If Lucci had known, he probably would have commanded someone do a body check of Franky right when they had found him. Franky was captured based on the crimes he had committed several years ago and not so much because they knew he had the blueprints on him. Sephirona 02:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) antagonist is lucci the main antagonist of the enies lobby arc ? :Technically Spandam's the main antagonist who masterminded most if not all of the Saga, but Lucci is the "big bad" that Luffy has to beat when it comes down to it. 02:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Lucci in "Italian" Ahaha - for future reference, I remember "Light" in Italian as "Luce", and not "Luci". Just a small note regarding someone's revision recently. :We know but the thing is, I believe someone on AP explained the whole Luce thing at one point. Lucci isn't "light" in Italian, the conclusion was fickleness of transferring Japanese to Italian and vice versa. :P.S. please sign your posts with ~~~~. One-Winged Hawk 16:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I figured as much. I wrote this more as a note to the person who said "Luci" meant light, as that is incorrect. Sorry, forgot to type the tildas. Sephirona 17:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Just a note, it's true that "light" in Italian is "luce", but it's also true that "luci" (lights), in Italian, is the plural of "luce". So I'll put this note. By the way I'm Italian, just so you know. [[User:Leviathan_89|'leviathan_89']] 12:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :On second thought, I removed the traslation of "luci" meaning "lights" because I'm not sure of the meaning of "lights" in English, aren't they the traffic lights? "Traffic lights" in Italian is "semaforo", so it has nothing to do with "light". In the end, I only leave the note that "luci" is the plural of "luce". [[User:Leviathan_89|'leviathan_89']] 12:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) In English the singular "Light" is generally used to just mean light, I don't think the person who asked Oda the question referred to 'traffic lights' at any time in his message. Nice catch with 'luci' being 'luce's plural - thanks! Sephirona 02:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Image Shouldn't the "Lucci as a CP9" picture in the gallery be his profile picture in the infobox? It's a better full shot... JapaneseOPfan 20:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I can see what you mean and actually it was Lucci's profile picture for a very long time, but I agree with the new change because the full bodied CP9 Lucci artwork isn't exactly drawn in either the anime's style or Oda's own style. Iirc, it's actually his artwork for a hand-held game, and in my opinion doesn't capture his likeness as well as Oda's own artwork does. Sephirona 02:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I say we must use the one who is full shown with his normal black clothes..Shall we change it? LuffyPirateKing :: Talk 02:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) additional trivia? How about adding a trivia section, first Off? Then having his animal theme among the CP9 listed, as well as, being the only Zoan Devil Fruit user to fight Luffy? As well as being the second Rokushiki user to be defeated Luffy in Gear Second?ThemoderndaykingSolomon 00:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) All the things you mentioned are not needed. It'd be adding triva for the sake of adding trivia. The Trivia Guidelines are your friend. Pandawarrior 00:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Then how about just adding a trivia section then you can add the trivia as you all see fit?ThemoderndaykingSolomon 01:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Handstand I recall in one scene (in human not leopard form) in the anime, when they first meet the group at Water 7 (prior to the CP9 reveal) that the Paulie entangles Lucci's arm with a rope and flips him upside down, and Rob catches himself (prevents from falling onto his head) by doing a 1-arm handstand where his elbow is almost totally bent. Anybody knowing how difficult handstands (much less 1-arm handstands, much less 1-arm handstand pushups, which I've never seen anyone do) are can understand how impressive this is. Before all the secret agent martial arts reveal, we know this guy is INCREDIBLY strong. That's because he isn't just holding that pose, but rather, he stopped himself in it even though his body had a huge amount of downward momentum built up from falling from high in the air (plus cetrifugal force) as Paulie flips him. I think this screen is also shown in one of the opening themes. I'll go flip through the various openings and see if I can find a screenshot to post here. Since it was posted in the opening, and since it's one of the earliest times we see him, I think that it may be worth mentioning and featuring on the main article. What does everyone think of this? I'll post it here first to get feedback once I find it. We know that Sanji can also hold a one-arm handstand for some of his moves. I wouldn't be surprised if in one episode Zoro is also training this for strength since we see him doing a bunch of bodybuilding and strength training all the time. I can't remember why exactly Rob does it 1-armed, possibly I think it was with his free hand because the other was entangled in the rope and Paulie's pulling traction on the rope could have preventing him from putting it down, or just to show off because it's so easy for a CP9 member due to their strength. Watching the scene again should make this clear. +Y 23:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Considering the feats of strength shown by other characters in the series, and by Lucci, I don't really believe this is necessary. Imagine the wording: "Lucci is also capable of performing difficult one-armed handstands". Now look at his page already and tell me if we need to mention that. 00:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 692 Am I mistaken or is this Lucci? Petronec (talk) 20:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) obviously not 19:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Plausible, but it's likely not him. 19:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, with the fact that it's the shape of his face, hair and hat, it's probably not him. You and Widosal. Feel like I'm banging my head against a wall Petronec (talk) 20:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) What if it's not actually him, we are not sure. Wait for confirmation. Until it's confirmed this is speculation and speculation is FORBIDDEN here. So be a little patient. There's a difference between speculation and recognizing someone's face. Whatever. Petronec (talk) 20:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) You can't even see his face... 20:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can. You can see his cheek and nose hidden in the shadows. That counts as a face obviously. SeaTerror (talk) 20:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) We have to either clearly see his face or hear his name before it confirmed. Anything other than those things is speculation. 22:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I think it's possibly Lucci, but don't say that on chat, folks, unless you want to get kicked by the almighty contradictory opinion. "Eh, you're probably the kind of guy who'd find a mule shitting in a McDonald's kids meal bag entertaining. You're nothing special." (talk) 00:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) The Pirates Lucci fought when 13 Weo1weo1weo1 (talk) 06:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC) In episode 306 i believe, we see the flashback of Lucci when he is 13 fighting the pirates. What is the name of that character? (the captain) His voice actor oddly sounds like Trafalgar Law's He had no given name. He was designed for a filler, as the manga only gave the briefest explanation. And it's episode 305. Also, please sign your post at the end your message. 06:14, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Don't these episodes have credits? There are a lot of unnamed episodes that may have one if it was listed in any credits. Then again, it'd probably be something like "Captain". 06:42, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Deadly Strength I remember Luffy too recognized Lucci's potential danger he poses to his crew. I think it should be added to his page under the section "Abilities and Powers". I mean something like this: "During his battle with Lucci, even though Luffy knew his crew were in danger (courtesy of Lucci flooding the tunnel) he kept fighting Lucci because they would manage and because Luffy knew that if he let Lucci get away, he would definitely kill all of his crew."--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 13:32, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Read the first paragraph in Abilities and Powers again. Franky noted that the rest of them wouldn't stand a chance. 14:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Episode of Merry clips I don't quite understand why the peviously fine anime images were replaced by those from the Episode of Merry. I'm just curious is all. The Will of Deez (talk) 19:46, September 26, 2014 (UTC) canon issue (lucci's morality) I've noticed an issue with this part regarding Lucci's morality: "He also displays some morals such as when he shows disgust towards Spandam for assaulting Robin when she was unable to fight back, despite claiming to hunt her to the ends of the world." This event does not occur in Oda's manga. I'm assuming it may have been an anime-only scene. I propose that this part be removed completely or changed to indicate it's being non-canon. Spandamn (talk) 17:07, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Haki? Shouldn't there be added a topic on haki? We know for certain that he posesses haki since he was able to make luffy bleed. Jakisuaki (talk) 20:14, July 3, 2016 (UTC) The shock wave created by Rokuogan is capable of bypassing Luffy's rubber defenses like an Impact Dial. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:16, July 3, 2016 (UTC) "Commander" Can we get confirmation on Lucci being being labelled a "chief commander" of CP-0 in Volume 777? His Vivre Card only lists him as an intelligence agent (諜報部員), the same as Stussy. The Japanese Wikipedia page for Cipher Pol also seems to label him only an intelligence agent using the Film Gold Backstage Pass as reference. 12:57, March 1, 2019 (UTC) I had gotten it from this http://forums.arlongpark.net/showthread.php?t=42229&page=28&p=3676132&viewfull=1#post3676132 Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:42, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, that's the only thing I've been able to find. I think an image or at least a direct quote of the term used is requisite here. Sandman is usually reliable, but trying to cross-check the information brings up nothing, and both the manga and Vivre Card seem to run contrary to the claim. It also seems Klobis has now removed the statement from the article, so unless someone brings forth evidence to back it up, I think we're just going to dismiss it as misinformation. 15:13, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Wouldn't Spandam referring to Lucci as his boss at the end of Dressrosa be confirmation that Lucci at least holds a higher rank within CP0? KingCannon (talk) 15:19, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Romanization Browsing through the official website of one piece I've found this: https://one-piece.com/news/detail/20180625_7397 It clearly says Rob Rucchi and it seems to be a recent post sooo, is it legit? Cracker-Kun (talk) 16:13, March 9, 2019 (UTC) It's romanized as Lucci in the manga and Vivre Card. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:35, March 9, 2019 (UTC)